gokutojihenfandomcom-20200213-history
FILAMENT
FILAMENT is Rinne-dou's second game, and is believed to be a sequel to Gokuto Jihen. It has been translated into English as of May 2016. Plot Come now, you-- You have to remember your name, too. A 19-year-old named Chihiro ends up in a car crash while on the phone with her mother, and ends up at a shady place known as Licorice Hospital. There she meets many different people, such as a doctor, Suigin, an underworld escort, Matsumoto, and a princess trapped in the hospital for personal reasons, Benibara. Endings Lost Memory #1st Day, talking to Suigin: Select “I want to go home” #Exit the hospital and select “Leave” followed by “Really?” The Child Who Came Back? #7th Day, during exam: When asked what your name is, select either “Chisaki”, “Chitose”, “Chizuru”, or “Chikako” #Exit the hospital Wandering Soul #2nd Day, after exam: Click the blue doll in Benibara’s room and select “I’m not interested” #3rd Day, before exam: Enter the basement when it is unlocked #3rd Day, before exam: Click on the red liquid in the chemical room and select “I don’t care” #3rd Day, before exam: Talk to Benibara on the third floor and select “I’m not interested” #3rd Day, during exam: When doctor asks you “Who was on the phone?” select “I don’t know” #4th Day, before exam: Talk to 1 8 in the basement and select “I’m not interested” #4th Day, after exam: Click the pie in the chemical room and select “I don’t know” #5th Day, before exam: Talk to 2 6 near the bookshelf and select “I don’t” #7th Day, before exam: Click the bed and select “Give up” Rose Doll #1st Day, after Suigin: Talk to Benibara on the third floor #2nd Day, before exam: Click the blue doll in Benibara’s room and select “I like them” #3rd Day, before exam: Talk to Benibara on the third floor and select “I like them” followed by “please do” #5th Day, before exam: Talk to Benibara on the second floor and select “sure” #6th Day, after exam: Talk to Benibara in her room and select “Sure” #7th Day, before exam: Click Benibara’s door and select “we’ll be together” Devil's Contract #3rd Day, before exam: Click on the red liquid in the chemical room and select “I’m interested” #3rd Day, before exam: Enter the basement when it is unlocked #4th Day, before exam: Talk to 1 8 in the basement and select “They are cute” #4th Day, during exam: When doctor asks you “That sound. It was a” select “trumpet” #7th Day, after exam: Talk to Doctor in the examination room and select “I want to stay here” My World #2nd Day, after exam: Click the blue doll in Benibara’s room and select “I like them” #3rd Day, during exam: When doctor asks you “Who was on the phone?” select “My Mother” #4th Day, during exam: When doctor asks you “That sound. It was a” select “Car horn” #4th Day, after exam: Click the pie in the chemical room and select “It feels nostalgic” #5th Day, before exam: Talk to 2 6 on the third floor and select “I do” #7th Day, during exam: Select “Chihiro” #Exit the hospital Category:Games